


Self proclaimed freelance villain and idol; pop step/A villain Pop Step x BNHA story

by Iam_Not_a_robot



Category: My Hero Academia, My Hero Academia Vigilantes
Genre: Multi, Pop Step doesn’t just stand there, She actually does something, Young Kazuho Haneyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Not_a_robot/pseuds/Iam_Not_a_robot
Summary: Kazuho is someone who is restricted by seemingly everyone, everyone’s always forcing her to “Go here” “Do this” and “Don’t do that.” But Pop Step isn’t someone who is restricted by people, not even the law. Pop Step is a free person who doesn’t care about the law, even when things go too far. Yes I changed the summary, and I’ll also will be changing some of the story a little bit.





	1. Chapter 1

“Thanks for coming out today everybody!” The gathered crowd cheered loudly. “Anyways if everyone would stop talking then let the show begin!” The crowd then stopped chattering and pop step, as said, began singing.

 

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

“Wow, actually managed to pull of a full concert and leave in time before pro hero’s arrived.” The villain thought.

 

The partime pop star hadn’t pull of a full show in a while, she usually only got at least halfway until cops and pro hero’s arrived. Full concerts don’t happen much to the point they could be classified as never happening.

 

“What to do now?” She thought. It was late at night and she was pretty tired after the full show. She would usually after this spend her time at her friend Koichis penthouse, but there was a good chance he was asleep by now, and what could she really do when she got there except Yell and bother him? After some thinking, she decided to head on home and rest. ........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ She eventually arrived home and quickly washed off the makeup covering her face and her fingertips, as to why makeup was covering her fingertips is so when she leaves a crimescene, authorities won’t recognize her fingerprints.

 

But anyway, she didn’t want to take a shower now, so she was going to have to early in the morning. And so she took off her costume and put on pajamas, and then collapsed on her bed.

 

 

“Hey, I think I may be running out of money” she pondered. She couldn’t really ask her parents for money, well, she could she just didn’t want to. She didn’t want to because they may say no unless it’s something for schools and other important things. But when they do say yes, they personally go with her to get what she needs quickly. And her parents had strict rule on junk food and anything fun really.

 

 

And YouTube doesn’t like to give money to a criminal. Also merchandise sales have gone down since people don’t tend to support a villain.

 

 

So it looks like I don’t have much of a choice but to take some.” She thought before drifting off into the abyss of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kazuho! Get up for school!” Her mom said.

 

Kazuho woke up instantly and sighed, getting up without much of a choice. She’d rather miss sleep than face her strict mother’s wrath.

 

She next hurried up as to not make her parents angry, packing up her large, pink schoolbag and also getting her pink women’s travel bag.

 

”Do you have everything? Homework and books?”

 

“Yes dad, I have everything.”

 

“Good, then get going to school, don’t get bad grades, pay attention, and don’t stay out that long after school.”

 

Kazuho nodded and quickly left, not wanting to stay around her parents longer than needed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“God, when does that stupid bell ring?” Kazuho thought. School was pretty plain for the most part anyway, all she wanted to do now was to get out of here, turn into pop step, and take money from an unlucky victim of her soon-to-happen crime.

 

“So, as third-year students you need to think seriously about what you want to do with your lives.” She heard the teacher say. “I would give you school applicant tests, but why bother?” “I know you all want to go to the hero course!” Said the teacher, who then proceeded to throw the papers he used to have in his hand in the air. And with that, everyone flashed their quirks around except for her and two other people.

 

“Alright you all have impressive quirks but no quirk usage in school.”

 

“Hey teach, don’t lump me in with this bunch of losers.” A certain blonde boy said. “Everyone knows I’m the real deal, but these guys will be lucky to be a sidekick to a busted down D-lister.” Then the whole class started to riot against him. Saying disapproving sentences such as “you think you’re better than us Katsuki?!” and “You’re not much better yourself Katsuki!” all to wich the boy seemed to retort with the sentence “Let’s go! I’ll take you all on!” The teacher then started saying that Katsuki actually has a high chance of getting into UA judging on his grades on all the mock tests.

 

The whole class (excluding Kazuho, a boy she knows as Deku and Katsuki.) looked stunned, muttering things such as “But it’s impossible to go into UA’s hero course!” Katsuki then proceeded to again, retort these mutterings with “That’s why that school is the only place worthy of me!” Then continuing to jump on his desk, saying that he is the only one that stand the highest chance of getting into UA, saying that he will be more popular than All Might himself, and that this all begins in UA high.

 

“Oh Midoriya, you want to go into UA too, right?” The teacher dared to say.

 

Kazuho’s head turned to a boy in the front who flinched. The class then suddenly laughed at him, saying things like “Him?! Seriously?!” and “The quirkless kid want to try out for the hero course?! You’re kidding!” And the poor boy tried defending himself, only for Katsuki to blow him up, also to blow the desk up and send the boy on his back and then starting a conversation which was one-sided.

 

“All in front of a teacher” the girl thought. Everyone restricts her, so why not the same with this boy?

 

Eventually the teacher had asked the class to settle down, and the boys sat down, and due to the time this took up the teacher told the class it was dismissed. The class filed out quickly leaving only a few boys and Kazuho left.

 

Kazuho went to leave and a group of boys then walked towards the green haired boy, Katsuki proceeded to then take his notebook, waving it around mockingly.

 

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing deku, but we’re not done.” The group of boys continued to harass him, and it looked like it was going to get physical really quickly.

 

“Whatever, it’s none of my business” The girl said to herself. Just then, the girl saw a flashback, a flashback to when she was in the middle of a group of boys, and her hero hesitating for a moment, saying it’s none of his business, then he saw her teary eyed face, then going into action.(Yes, this actually happened in the manga.)

 

Kazuho sighed, running out of the classroom, ”Stupid morals” she thought, racing to a nearby bathroom. Kazuho then reached into her pink women’s travel bag, quickly putting on her costume and trench coat, just in case these boys may get an idea. She then proceeded to tie her hair in buns, put makeup on her fingertips, just in case as well. But not her face, there’s little to none time to spare. She then put her items on a hook in a stall then locking it, crawling out of the stall by the space in between the door and leaping towards the classroom which she previously left. When she came back the boys were luckily still there.

 

The boys then looked at her, the two lackies of the blond looked frightened, then one of the frightened boys spoke up. “It’s the villain Pop Step!” The villain laughed “Alright so this is how things are gonna go; leave the boy alone or else you guys will suffer consequences.” The two boys then proceeded to quickly run out of the classroom, muttering quick “sorries” as they left, leaving only the blonde.

 

“And why are you still here?” Pop Step said. The boy laughed, “ I’am not scared of a D-lister villain like you! And it’s you who should leave!” he said setting off a tiny explosion in his hand. Deku spoke up “K-Kachan please don’t hurt her!”

 

“What? Deku are you really defending a villain? HAH! Jeez, first that kid, now her!” “Yeah she may be a villain, but if it’s her that’s defending me, and you that she has to defend me from......then that means that you’re the villain here!” Deku retorted.

 

That seemed to get to him. Katsuki turned to face him “Why you little-!” His sentence was cut short due to Pop Step taking the distraction to kick him in the face. He tumbled on the ground from the force of the sudden kick, knocking his head onto a desk, knocking him out.

 

Deku looked horrified.

 

Pop Step sighed, “If you want you can take him to the nurse, but by yourself, this problem isn’t mine anymore.” She turned to Leave.

 

“W-wait!”

 

“Hmm?

 

“Thanks for saving me....” the boy said looking down.

 

Kazuho smiled a teasing smile “Well, you looked so hepless and pathetic, it’s hard not to feel pity for you. And just some advice, if you’re planning on signing up for the hero course, then based on what I saw you really need some improvement, especially since your a quirkless deku.” She then turned towards the door leaving before she could see the boy’s reaction.

 

She leaped quickly towards the bathroom with her coat covering her face the whole way as to not get seen. She quickly gathered her items, which were luckily still in the stall, finished putting on her makeup and left the school ground quickly before anyone could see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was long and bad really, but I still hope you enjoyed. And yeah Pop Step was good in this chapter but soon she’ll be harassing someone for money, and it’s a certain brunette we all know. Constructive criticism and constructive feedback is always appreciated. That also goes with pointers.

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed there was an extreme lack of villain pop step fics, and vigilante fics all together, so I decided to make one. But to be honest I don’t think it’s that good, so please if you have some, send feedback and constructive criticism is always appreciated and along with some pointers.


End file.
